Midnight Prophesy
by California Marshmallow
Summary: Takes place directly where New Moon leaves off.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't look back at Jacob as I walked with Edward back to my house. I wanted to cry, but I knew I was with my angel and would be okay. Just before we entered the path to the front door of my house I looked up at my Edward and said the one word that would seal my future forever, and a word I'm sure Alice had seen me saying. I turned to Edward, my Edward, and said, "yes."

It took a moment, then comprehension flashed through his topaz eyes. My favorite smile lit up his face, making him even more beautiful than I had ever seen him somehow. That smile was for me. I made this angel happy. He bent his head down and kissed me so softly and quickly, I'm not sure it really happened. He took my hand with the scar from where James had bit me and held it as we approached Charlie.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW MISS SWAN!" A purple faced Charlie bellowed out at me.

I sighed softly not knowing where to begin.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS BIKE?!"

He started with an easy question, I wouldn't have to start lying yet.

"I got if from a couple of kids from school. They didn't want them because they were broken down and not working."

I begin. The realize, I said they. As in plural. As in now I'm in even more trouble. Then I got an idea.

"I brought both bikes up to Jacob, figuring he was good with cars, maybe he could fix these up. We planned on fixing it up using as little money as possible, then selling them. There were two bikes, so he must have kept the other one."

"AND WHAT DID YOU WANT THE MONEY FOR?"

"I wanted a better computer, and Jacob needed money for parts for his car. Car parts cost so much more."

I'm a terrible liar, but Charlie must be buying it because his face softened and he asked his next question in a softer voice.

"So you never actually rode it?"

"Never" another lie "and I didn't plan on it either."

"GO!" I looked up at him questioningly. "Get your stuff and get out of here. I never want to see you again. I don't want a liar for a daughter." He pulled out a picture of me ridding my bike with Jacob. "You are no child of mine!"

I started crying like a baby, and fell in to Edwards arms. Apparently Charlie wanted to yell at Edward as well, because next thing I know I was pulled from my Angel and he was being yelled at by my father. Edward motioned for me to go get my stuff while he talked to Charlie. I ran upstairs still crying. I threw everything I owned pell-mell into a duffel bag and grabbed my backpack. I went back down stairs to find Charlie watching TV and pointedly ignoring me.

Crying I went outside and threw my bags in my truck. Edward appeared at my side just as I was about to close the door. I practically fell out of the truck and in to his arms again. He eased me back in the truck and got in himself. I was hugging his arm and crying, while he used the other arm to drive me to his house.

I must have fallen asleep at some point before we got there, because next thing I know, I'm waking up on the coach in Edward's room. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I was very surprised to find that the toilet not only worked, but had a roll of toilet paper by it. When I came back into Edward's room, Emmett was standing by the door.

"How are you doing, Bella?"

"I don't know anymore" I answered truthfully.

"Fair enough" he said smiling at me and pulling me in to a one armed hug. I turned into him and pressed my face against his chest. He half laughed at me as I pulled away embarrassed. "Breakfast?"

I followed him downstairs and was greeted by Edward. The three of us walked outside and climbed in to Edward's car. We drove to an IHOP. It was weird eating in front of them, but down right embarrassing when I realized I was broke and couldn't pay for my meal. Emmett seemed to notice my embarrassment and just laughed at me and pulled a 20 from his pocket and set it on the table and the three of us got up and left, pilling back into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and went inside. Emmett drifted off towards Rosalie, and I followed Edward up to his room. I sighed and opened my backpack towards me, starring at it, hoping my homework will leap out of the bag and start doing itself. When this didn't seem to happen I sighed again and pulled my science book out and opened it up. Edward soon joined me, and we quickly finished the science and moved on to math.

I was about to start the third question while Edward was almost done with the whole assignment, when Carlisle came in telling me Alice had 'seen' my dad coming at that the two of us should head down stairs to wait for him. Edward grabbed my hand and led me downstairs, because I seemed to be incapable of independent thought to make myself walk.

Edward was rubbing the back of my hand and watching Charlie, who was staring back. Finally Charlie broke the stare and pulled out an envelope which he handed to me, then shook hands with Carlisle and Esme and left. As soon as I heard his car leave, I opened the envelope. After leafing through all the papers a few times, I paled and turned to Edward mutely, handing him the papers. He leafed through them and then passed them to Carlisle, who looked at them and was the first to break the silence.

I didn't hear most of what he said because I turned to Edward and fell into him, trying to drown myself in his shirt which was quickly becoming quite wet because of my crying.

I guess he really didn't want me. If my own dad doesn't even want me, why should Edward and his family want me? They have no reason to want me! I'm just a stupid human who probably just gets in their way!

Edward still hadn't let go of me but he put his hand on my chin and pulled it up so I was looking into his eyes, and he bent down and kissed me. Alice came into the room in the middle of our kiss and just put her hand on my shoulder, letting me know she was there and she cared. Maybe, just maybe, they do care about me, but I still don't see why they would.

I pulled away from Edward and hugged Alice, but Edward kept hold of my hand.

"You know what will make you feel better? A shopping trip!" Alice says excitedly. I bury myself in Edwards chest again to escape the horror of a shopping trip.

"I think that's a good idea. Bring Jasper and the four of us will go." Edward answers, and Alice smiles and runs off to get Jasper.

"Edward! I don't want to go shopping! I want to curl up in a ball in the corner and cry until I run out of tears, then cry some more." I give him my best grumpy face, but he quickly turns it in to a smile when he kissed me again. Dam it!

I sigh and let my angel pull me towards the car. I climb in the front seat with him, and soon notice Alice and Jasper climb in the back. Jasper looks as grumpy about this trip as I do, which makes me start laughing uncontrollably. This just makes Jasper look worried for my sanity.

Still laughing, I look out the window as Edward pulls the car out of the drive way. We are soon on the freeway, and I lean my head back on the seat and close my eyes. Maybe this trip wouldn't be too bad. When we got to the mall finally, Alice dragged me off to some clothes store, and Edward and Jasper followed behind slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice drags me in to about three shops before we have to go back to the car to put all our bags down, because we have so many and can't carry them anymore. We walk back in to the mall to look for the guys. We don't get very far before Alice see's another shop and drags me in. Apparently, I need more jeans. Lots more jeans.

I actually end up having fun picking out jeans, although they seem to bore Alice. Well, she thinks the jeans are boring that I picked out. My favorite pair that we got was this blue pair with a bit of green. They were tight at the top but flared out nicely at the bottom. But the best part was the zipper. You see, when you unzipped the pants, on the flap by the zipper that is hidden when the pants are zipped up, are the words "Lucky You" stitched in. After picking them out, I couldn't stop laughing.

Alice ended up getting a pair as well. We both went in to the next store and bought matching hoodies. Plain black with a red rose on the back. Next we went to a hair place, and got our hair done. I had been dying to dye my hair but knew Charlie would flip, but now it didn't matter. I dyed my hair black, with a purple tint to it, and then got a few red highlights. After my hair was done, we ran into a bathroom, and changed into our matching clothes, and pulled the hood up.

Next we ran to a shoe store and each got a pair of black hightop converse, and a extra set of socks to cover our hands. Our plot was almost complete. We put our new shoes on and ran back out to the car and put our old stuff in the car. We tied our hoods so tight that we could barely see out, and put the socks over our hands. Laughing like crazy we ran to go find the guys.

We finally located them in a hunting store, laughing at the ways humans have to use guns to kill. We stood a bit away from them and waited for them to notice us. We wanted to know if they could tell us apart. I'm sure they could easily, but we still thought it would be funny.

They looked at each other than back at us. Edward walked straight up to me pulled my socks off my hands.

"Silly Bella, socks go on your feet not your hands." Edward laughs softly at me, as I blushed. Luckily he couldn't see my blush under the hood. I turned my head to see Alice laughing hysterically and Jasper just shaking his head.

Alice noticed me looking at her and smiled and nodded at me. I reached up and untied my hood and pulled it off, and then I looked up at Edward to see what he would think of my new hair color. Apparently he liked it since he seemed dazzled!

Yes, I, Bella Swan, dazzled Edward Dazzle Pants.

Smiling and laughing, Alice and I walked arm in arm back to the car, with Jasper looking worried for our sanity again and Edward still looking dazzled. We climbed in, and Edward pulled out of the parking lot, and we headed back to the Cullen's house.

We got home, it still feels funny calling it home, and Edward and Jasper helped us carry in our purchases. We went up to our rooms and put our clothes away. Edward was laying on his bed, when an idea popped into my mind. I ran over to Edward and told him I wouldn't kiss him again until he figured out what was so special about my jeans.

Lets just say it didn't take him long….


	4. Chapter 4

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!" and bang, bang, bang on the door. I think someone wants in. But I don't really want to move.

"Edward! Bella! I know you guys are in there! I can smell Bella! Stop playing dead and let me in!" Emmett's voice screamed through the door, causing Edward to growl at him. I reached over and grabbed a clock which I chucked at the door.

Edward sighed and walked over to the door to let Emmett in. So in came Emmett, and in came Jasper, and in came Alice.

"Where is Rosalie?" I mumbled from where I had hidden myself under the covers.

"Silly, Bella. Come out and say hello." My angel's sweet voice said to me, causing sniggers from the other guys.

He won the battle and pulled the covers off my head.

"What do you guys want?" I mumbled at them, attempting to sound angry.

"Silly Bella! We need to plan your wedding!" Emmett said in a high voice that didn't belong to him. I guess he was trying to imitate and make fun of Edward. I just groaned and pulled the covers back over my head.

"Come on! Lets go! I'm tired of waiting, and the guys will leave soon if we don't hurry." Alice said overly eagerly.

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"To the meadow! I had a vision of your wedding there and so we need to go check it out! We are going to need the guys to help us carry things out there to set up!"

"When exactly is this wedding going to be?"

"Two weekends from now."

"WHAT!?!? Before I graduate? Before I become one of you?"

"Of course before you are changed! Once we change you, we are faking your death, and moving away from here. You want your human friends at the wedding, don't you?"

"Can we hide and watch my funeral? I want to see who would come, and who would cry! Can we, Alice? Can we, Edward?"

"Come now and get dressed! We have plans to make before the funeral! And all of us will be at the funeral, not hiding; you can hide though and watch."

I made to get out of bed, and everyone left the room to give my some privacy for my human moment. I got ready quickly, and went down to the normally unused dinning room, and sat down at the table between Edward and Emmett. Alice was at the head of the table, and had a giant pad of paper in front of her and a few pens. Jasper sat next to her and had a laptop open, on, and ready for our use.

"Alright people! We have only two weeks, and the second most amazing wedding to plan!" Alice jumped in right away once we were all seated.

"Second most? Whose was the most period? And dose that mean you didn't work very hard on our wedding?" Rosalie jumped in.

"Ours are tied for best, and I just don't know if I can live up to that standard again!" Alice answered quickly to calm Rosalie down. I think Jasper might have been helping a bit.

"Yea, Rose. How can they top those birds of water that we had at ours? I don't think anyone had quite seen anything like that before." Emmett added laughing.

"That wasn't funny! When you popped that one that was sitting on my shoulder, I had to spend the rest of the wedding soaking wet! Good thing my dress was too thick to become see-through!" Rosalie yelled, smacking Emmett.

"Guys! Lets just calm down and plan my and Bella's wedding! And no water animals!" Edward brought everyone back to the task at hand.

"Thank you, Edward" Alice tried to gain control again, "First things first; we need a location. Any suggestions?"

"I'm not sure, I would have said somewhere outside cause I've always wanted an outdoors wedding, but you lot would be all sparkly if we did that, so I don't know." I said quietly.

"You want an outdoor wedding, then you will get an outdoor wedding! I'm sure we can do it somewhere that would be shady enough if it wasn't cloudy out. Or, we could put a giant canopy up, that way we don't have to worry about the sun or the rain we get up here." Edward said to me, grabbing my hand and making me smile. I was defiantly marrying the greatest guy ever.

"Next we need a guest list." Alice said looking at me.

"Well that's not that hard, I don't think I want it to big, unless Edward dose, I would just be inviting my mum and Phil, Charlie if he will come, maybe a few people from school, and…" I broke off here, not sure if I should say I wanted Jacob to come. I know I would love for him to be there, but would everyone behave? Vampires, werewolves, and humans; what a great mix!

"You want Jacob there don't you?" Alice seemed to read my mind. I nodded yes, without looking up at anyone. "Its alright. I'm sure he will come if you want him to. And all of us promise not to make a single negative comment about him being there. Right guys?!"

Everyone murmured that they would, and I smiled looking at everyone. This was the best family anyone could ask for.

"I think we should invite the family from Alaska as well. They were really good to me when I ran away to there when Bella first came here." Edward added to the guest list. Alice nodded and wrote everyone's names down on her pad of paper.

"Alright. Rosalie, take Bella and go pick out invitations, and get them printed out. Print about 50; we will have extra, but that's okay. Emmett and Jasper, you guys take Edward and find us a nice canopy that will block sun and rain but not ugly! Bring it back to the house and we will keep it here until we are final on the location. After Rosalie and Bella are done with the invitations, they need to call me and we will meet up and go find Bella a dress. Make sure you guys go get tuxes after you bring the canopy back!" Alice said taking charge again.

We all got up and headed out in the assigned groups. Rosalie and I reached the stationary shop in less than thirty minutes, and began looking around. I finally found a simple white-ish card, with blue and silver stars on it. I showed Rosalie and she liked it as well, so she took out a sheet of paper from Alice and gave it to the person helping us telling her that is what we want printed on 50 cards. We went up to the counter and she rang us up. I tried to pay, but Rosalie handed her a credit card before I could even open my purse.

We got back in the car and Rosalie pulled out a phone to call Alice on. After a few seconds she hung up and said that we needed to go pick Alice up from the house, so we started the drive back. The invitations would be ready in three days, and Rosalie said she would go pick them up later.

We arrived home and Alice jumped in the car. She gave Rosalie directions, and off we went to find the perfect dress for my wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

Not that I'm going to admit to the fact that I had fun shopping with Alice, but I really did have a good time. We found the most beautiful dress I could ever imagine, and Rosalie was actually the one who found it. As soon as she pointed it out Alice closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she was smiling.

"It will look amazing Bella! You are so beautiful!" she told me, letting me know this was definitely the dress I would be picking. I smiled back at her as she pushed me to the fitting room. I put it on and Alice called someone over to help make alterations where they were needed.

Rosalie made only one suggestion, but Alice nodded saying it would look good so we went with it. She told the person helping to make the neck in the front go down a bit lower and to open up the back as much as possible.

Once they made all the marks on my dress to do the alterations and I took it off, I started looking at more dresses for Alice and Rosalie. After looking for a bit, we finally found a light blue dress that we could all three agree on.

They went back to the fitting rooms to try the dresses on and get them fixed and everything. We went up to the front and paid for all the dresses. We also had them hold 2 more of the blue dresses for Esme and my mom would also be brides maid's at the wedding.

Next we went to find shoes to go with it. That went much quicker since I fell in love with the first pair I tired on. Alice and Rosalie also found shoes pretty quickly and so we went to Rosalie's car to put out stuff in the trunk and drive home.

We were about to pull away when Alice sighed and informed us it would be wise to check in on the guys. Rose and I both laughed and she turned the car towards the store Alice directed us to.

They wouldn't let me in once we got there. "its bad luck!" Alice and Rose both told me, before handing me almost 200$ and telling me to go find myself some dinner. Because I really need that much for dinner for one person. I went and found a McDonalds and got a happy meal just so I would spend as little money as possible. I walked back to the store to find everyone was still inside.

Sighing, I sat down on the curb and started eating my food. I ate really slowly, hoping they would be out by the time I was finished. I was about to put the last fry in my mouth when Edward came out of the shop followed by Emmett and Rosalie holding hands and Alice and Jasper following them also holding hands. I threw my last fry at Edward instead of eating it.

He only pretended to be hurt and offended. I laughed at him and got up and gave him a hug. He led me to his car, and Alice and Jasper followed us while Emmett went with Rose to her car.

I fell asleep on the way home, so when we got there Edward carried me inside. Next morning Edward woke me up pretty early.

"Come Bella, wake up." My angel said, waking me up.

"Not now… maybe later." I mumbled at him before pulling the covers over my head.

Edward just laughed at me and picked me up out of bed. He set me down in the bathroom and backed out so I could shower and have my human moment and whatever. I made a grumpy face at him as he shut the door and went to get dressed for school. I got in the shower and did my other things in the bathroom.

Once I got out of the shower I started looking around for my clothes. I didn't seem to have any in the bathroom, so I kept my towel wrapped around me and walked back into Edward's room, to dig through my stuff looking for clothes I could wear.

As soon as I was dressed I went down stairs to find Edward already had my back pack and was waiting for me to go to school. I followed him out to his car and we drove to school, but stopped on the way to "feed the human."


End file.
